Vida de otra vida
by Kuroneko-ko
Summary: <html><head></head>Hinata es una mujer independiente, pero sus inseguridades empiezan a surgir cuando Gaara le pide que se vaya a vivir con él. Desde entonces empieza a recordar una serie de acontecimientos pasados, que de alguna u otra forma marcaron su vida.</html>


**_Capítulo 1_**

Metiendo en una caja de cartón utensilios sueltos que sacaba de la cocina, se encontraba nerviosa una particular muchacha de ojos gris pálido, aquella era la única habitación que le faltaba desmantelar. En realidad no poseía tantas cosas como para perder la cabeza con la mudanza, ella estaba perdiendo la cabeza verdaderamente con otras cosas, como con la decisión que había tomado, que aún no le convencía del todo. Se había cambiado a ese hogareño departamento, el que ahora estaba dejando vacío, solo hace cinco meses atrás, pero ahora lo dejaba, y todo por irse a vivir con su novio y, por supuesto, un no tenía las cosas muy claras y no porque no lo amara, ella lo hacía y bastante, era solo el hecho de que era algo más íntimo, y cualquier cosa podría pasar, quizás sus rutinas no serían compatibles o sus costumbres demasiados diferentes y es allí donde entrarían los problemas.

Cerró la última caja que le quedaba, ahora ella debería marcharse a su nuevo hogar y esperar a los jóvenes de la mudanza que se encargarían de todo desde ahora. Le dio una última mirada al que fue su hogar y dio un acompasado suspiro, su ansiedad ahora se encontraba más latente que nunca y las pequeñas mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban sin piedad. Miro a uno de los muchachos de la mudanza que hace bastante la miraba expectante esperando una orden, Hinata dio el último suspiro para alentarse a hablar.

- Bueno, creo que… eso es todo- Jugó con sus manos aún más nerviosa- Los espero entonces en el otro departamento, si surge algo no olviden comunicarlo, ¡ah! y gracias por su ayuda- Realizó una pequeña reverencia junto con sus agradecimientos verbales, el joven solo asintió desinteresado, la muchacha suspiro por enésima vez y se retiró.

El camino no le sirvió de mucho para tranquilizarse, es más se sentía peor que antes. Pero lo admitía, tantas veces se había quedado con él en _su_ hogar, le había preparado tantos platos en _su_ cocina, compartieron tantas veces _su_ cama, se ducharon incontables veces en _su _cuarto de baño, ¡por el amor de Dios! Ella conocía hasta los lugares más recónditos de ese departamento y aun así, ahora que todo eso sería suyo también se sentía más que incomoda. Pero si era lo suficientemente madura como para vivir sola, también lo era para compartir una vida junto a alguien de una manera más formal, por ende no era nada para alarmarse, pero aun así no podía evitar darle mil y una vuelta a su decisión. Y aún más importante, vivir con un novio no es nada del otro mundo, pensándolo mejor, a pesar de su introvertida personalidad ella hizo cosas mucho peores, como por ejemplo salir con el profesor de informática del instituto, que es precisamente su novio ahora, aunque en estos momentos, a sus veinticuatro años esto es algo totalmente sin importancia.

Estaba por llegar, había tomado mecánicamente un taxi atrapada en sus divagaciones, y si antes las mariposas revoloteaban sin piedad, ahora llevaban una batalla campal, agradeció internamente que su pelirojo novio se encontrara en su oficina y que no asomaría su cabeza antes de las ocho de la tarde. Suena bastante mal que ella viera eso como su salvación, pero tampoco entendía porque se sentía de esa forma, tan arisca como esquiva, y se le hacia totalmente imposible que así, de repente, le llegara el miedo al compromiso, siendo que se había proyectaba siempre, con un matrimonio bien "constituido", aunque odie esa palabra, y con muchos niños a su alrededor, pero ahora, no daba crédito a la inseguridad que sentía al estar tan cerca de aquello.

Vacilante se encontraba en la puerta al frente del recibidor, se vio obligada a entrar cuando una muchacha había abierto la puerta para salir y sostuvo la gruesa puerta para que la peliazul la recibiera. Sigilosamente se dirigió hacia los ascensores rumbo al piso sexto. Las manos le sudaban, así que recatadamente se las seco con el borde del chaleco que llevaba puesto. Cuando las puertas abrieron, se dirigió al final del pasillo que se le mostraba frente a ella, saco las llaves de su pequeño bolso y abrió la puerta del ya reconocido apartamento. Inmediatamente después de cerrar la puerta y luego de dejar su bolsito colgado en una silla, se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua. Los muchachos de la mudanza llegarían pronto, por lo menos ordenando sus pocas pertenencias se podría relajar un poco. Apoyo su pequeña cabeza sobre la encimera de roble que yacía sujeta a la muralla. Su estómago empeoraba y su cabeza comenzaba a ponerse caliente.

El timbre sonó, los tipos de la mudanza entraron con cajas, ella ayudo, los despachó, ordeno y limpio. No sabía si su cerebro le jugaba una mala pasada, pero así tal cual sintió que sucedió todo, ahora ella estaba recostada en el amplio sofá de tela, con un dolor de cabeza inmenso y una de sus mantas sobre sus pies. Y así, de un momento a otro cerró sus ojos para no abrirlos en un buen tiempo, entregándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

**.**

**.**

Cuando despertó, se encontró sola en una oscuridad inmensa, estaba totalmente desorientada, y cuando su corazón pareció salirse de su pecho, fue cuando recordó que se encontraba en el apartamento de Gaara. A ciegas buscó el interruptor de la luz que se encontraba en la pared cerca del sofá. Todo se veía tan pulcro como siempre, miro la hora y no le preocupo, a pesar de ser más de las nueve, que Gaara no llegara. Ella estaba mucho más preocupada del sueño que había tenido recién y de sus sentimientos.

Su sueño le trajo recuerdos y sensaciones viejas, se sentía melancólica y por sobre todo sola.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue su época de felicidad absoluta, cuando era apenas una niña que disfrutaba de cosas simples, Recordó cuando era una pequeña de diez años y vivía en un rural pueblo de clima oceánico. Esa época de su vida fue bastante solitaria, pero ella siempre estuvo bien con eso, es más, se sentía a gusto.

Evocó el aroma del viento fresco y húmedo, que traía consigo también la fragancia de las hierbas, arbustos y árboles del follaje autóctono de la zona. Rememoró el sabor salino de la brisa marina junto con el sonido permanente del océano cercano, que era estar constantemente casi acompañado.

Sintió bajo sus pies el fresco pasto, aquel que pisaba apropósito descalza cuando sus padres no estaban en casa, como extrañaba ese inmenso jardín trasero en donde pasaba tardes enteras jugando, explorando cuevas subterráneas de sus amigas hormigas, o simplemente lamentándose cuando había pisado sin querer a sus enemigas mortales, las tijeretas.

Y tampoco olvidaba su antigua casa de madera, la protección más eficaz para largas temporadas de lluvias y tormentas. La chimenea que rara vez estaba apagada y que además servía para calentar el agua del té, o simplemente para darle fragancia a la casa, quemando trocitos de cascara de naranjas. Se acordó de la vista que tenía el segundo piso, donde por una de las ventanas se podía ver la inmensidad del mar y que cuando ocurrían los temporales, podía estar tardes completas viendo la lluvia caer, los truenos y hasta algunas veces se permitía reír cuando veía algún pedacito de techo que se llevaba el viento.

Rio genuinamente por lo que estaba recordando y rememoró, por último, los paraguas rotos e inútiles que traía consigo cuando salía de casa.

Ahora sentía liviano el corazón, sus recuerdos fueron un auto consuelo y disiparon toda duda en ella, si ella miraba así su pasado y niñez, se encargaría de crear ahora momentos felices con Gaara, no pensando pesimistamente en lo que pudiera pasar, para que así en un futuro, pueda recordar de una forma tan íntima lo pasado y darse cuenta que realmente fue feliz.

Por primera vez en el día dejo de pensar en ella, aunque eso no era muy común y tenía que disfrutarlo. Ordeno la manta que había calentado sus pies y ahora se encontraba en el suelo para después dirigirse a la cocina, le prepararía algo de cenar al pelirojo, porque sin duda alguna, tenía la pequeña corazonada que su cuñada Temari no le estaba dando tregua en la oficina.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Quiero aclarar que esto lo hago por entretención, que acepto cualquier crítica constructiva y también las que no xd<em>

_Sobre la historia, desde ahora todo será escrito en racconto, más o menos desde los 13 o 14 años de algunos personajes, y se espera llegar hasta la actualidad de este capítulo._

_Nos vemos~_


End file.
